We Are Young
by friend9810
Summary: After the events of 4x01 the Pack decides that Peter might be able to help. Stiles goes to talk to him but finds an unexpected surprise waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski had just started to believe that he could handle whatever else life had in store for him. Werewolves? Been there, done that. Banshees? Puh-lease. Nogitsunes? All right that was still an incredibly sore subject but he was trying to move forward.

After all, "If you're going through hell, Keep going".

Even after all that the supernatural has thrown at him and his friends he didn't think anything would prepare him for the fact that not only was Kate Argent alive and somehow a were-jaguar, but that she also turned Derek into his teenage self. It would have been laughable, like something out of a fan fiction, if he didn't really hate the Argent woman. It didn't help that having Kate back brought the still very fresh thoughts of her niece back to the forefront of Stiles' mind. Allison whom they all loved and who should have still been with them to deal with all this craziness. But she wasn't. She died protecting her friends and trying to save him. Stiles doesn't think he will ever get over her death, he feels so guilty about it because although people like Scott have said it wasn't his fault, it still feels like it is. And why should Kate be alive and kicking, a woman who burned down a house full of innocent people, while Allison is dead.

The world sucked.

To add the cherry on top of this spectacular sundae of suck Stiles was on his way to Derek's loft to seek out help from actual Bond villain Peter Hale. Lydia texted him as she was the only one to have his number and he told her that he was at the loft. The others found excuses,some were legitimate and others were not, as to why they couldn't be the ones to deal with zombie wolf. And so Stiles was left to the task of telling the maybe-but-more-likely-not reformed psychopath that his nephew was once again a teenager and that the crazy chick who killed his family and whom he thought he killed is still alive and has supernatural abilities curtesy of him.

If Stiles was being completely honest with himself he would admit that he didn't mind having Peter around as much as he used to. He would never be dumb enough to trust Peter but the man had helped on a few occasions (though he almost always benefited from all those incidents) and he pretty much has accepted Peter as "that guy who once tried to kill us all and actually did kill a lot of people, was killed himself, resurrected himself using a teenage girl and his nephew, and who now spends most of his time sitting on some stairs in his nephew's loft giving most of the time unwanted commentary". A lengthy title but one that Stiles' thinks suits the man perfectly. Although there will always be a small part of Stiles that is sort of glad that the older man decided to help separate Stiles from the nogitsune, something that may have saved Stiles' life and a lot of others.

"Except for Allison" The unwelcome thought entered Stiles' mind but he pushed it away as he pulled his ever faithful jeep into the parking space outside of Derek's loft. As he got out of his vehicle he vaguely wondered if he should bring the baseball bat for if things go the way he thought they were going to go: horrifically wrong. He decided to leave the bat where it was for if Peter tries to kill him he will probably succeed bat or no bat. Or Stiles will turn into a were-bunny. So far Peter's track record has indicated that the were-bunny would be a very real possibility.

Derek's loft hasn't changed much since his last visit, but Stiles supposed that's what happens when the occupant disappears for two months. Stiles pulled open the door to the loft and looked around the empty room for any sign of Peter. There wasn't any.

"Hellooooo? Creeper wolf? Come out, come out wherever you are!" Stiles called out. He didn't have time for this, he had to get back to his dad and possibly more importantly they needed to get this Derek situation fixed. Peter was one of their only options since he usually proved a great source of supernatural knowledge.

Stiles was just about to leave when he heard a smooth voice speak behind him causing Stiles to flail in the spastastic way of his. "Creeper wolf? I hope you aren't referring to me. I'm almost offended."

Once Stiles composed himself he have the owner of the voice a look over. There standing before him was a teenage boy, maybe a few years older than Stiles himself. He had dark hair and the most brilliant icy blue eyes Stiles has ever seen.

"Who the hell are you?" Stiles asked, he had an inkling if the black v-neck shirt the other teen was wearing was any indication but Stiles didn't want to believe it.

"Shouldnt I be asking you that? You have my nephew's scent on you but you're human. Whatever, you're clearly not a threat. I'm Peter Hale." He said with a very smug smile plastered on his face. He held out his hand for Stiles to shake but Stiles was too surprised to take it so Peter let it drop to his side. "I know, being de-aged surprised me too."

This revelation took Stiles by surprised too. Peter knew he was de-aged? But it really shouldn't have surprised him too much. Peter was smart, no matter how old he was it seemed. "You know?"

Peter shrugged, "I woke up here, found a newspaper that informed me that it is 2014 and I figured I either time-traveled or something supernatural was involved. I'm more inclined to believe the supernatural option especially after I did some research on the computer."

Well at least Stiles didn't have to explain too much to the Hale. He seemed to everything figured out for himself. Thank god for the power of Google.

For the second time in the span of ten minutes Stiles had to compose himself. "All right cool so I don't have to fill you in on too much. Do you have any idea of how to fix this?"

Peter gave a small smile and just walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. "I might but I'd like to know some things first like your name."

Sighing Stiles sat himself down next to Peter, of course with Peter nothing ever comes without him wanting something in return. "My name Stiles. Now can you help or not. "

"Someone is eager! Will you relax? Personally I'm enjoying being a teenager once again." Peter said with laugh reminding Stiles just how annoying Peter could be.

"I don't care about you. I care that your nephew Derek was also de-aged by the crazy woman who burned your house down killing most of your family." Stiles blurted out. He probably should have said it with little more tact but that wasn't really his thing. Besides, this was Peter Hale, Stiles really shouldn't have to worry about his feelings.

Then Peter did something unexpected. He quickly grabbed Stiles' wrists and pinned him down. His blue eyes were glowing brighter signaling his werewolfness.

Maybe Stiles should have cared about his feelings.

"What did you say?" Peter growled.

"Dude why do you think you are suddenly reenacting Seventeen Again? Psychopath Kate decided to turn Derek back into a teenager, probably to manipulate him, it must have effected you as well somehow." Stiles replied as Peter's grip on him loosened. Peter's face changed from rage to completely passive-Stiles didn't know if he should be in awe or terrified.

"Kate as in Kate Argent?" Peter said slowly, completely letting go of Stiles and sitting up straight.

"The one and only." Stiles said as he sat up as well while rubbing his wrists.

"That bitch. I never did trust her."

"You don't trust anyone." Stiles replied.

"And you're not stupid as you look." Peter smirked as he leaned back on the couch. Stiles just rolled his eyes. There was a brief moment of silence before Peter spoke again, "So okay I guess I'm obligated to help. I already did some research on how to reverse whatever this is and we will need some things. Things that aren't easy to find."

"Sounds about right. If it were easy everyone would do it. What is some of the things we need?"

"Well first of all I need a pack of Reese cups." Peter said with a completely straight face.

"I'm going to kill you. Again." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's just try to be serious. The faster you and Derek are back to your actual ages the faster I'm happy."

Peter pouted, "Don't you like me just the way I am?"

"No I actually really hate you. Like really ha—" But Stiles didn't get a chance to finish his sentence and to tell Peter just how much he hated him because the young Peter grabbed Stiles and kissed him.

Stiles knew that he should have pushed Peter away but he couldn't help doing the opposite. He leaned further into the kiss and he felt Peter's tongue sneak into his mouth. Stiles's hands seemed to move by themselves as he grabbed Peter's shirt which caused Peter smirk in the kiss. Stiles allowed himself a few more seconds of enjoyment before pulling away.

Neither boy said anything but Peter's expression said it all. Stiles was surprised to see it was even possible to look so smug. He looked like just won the lottery or became an Alpha again. Stiles knew he should have brought his baseball bat.

Stiles cleared his throat, "Uh all right. Now how do we get you back to your normal old self?"

Though truthfully he didn't know if he wanted Peter to turn back. That was one of Hale of a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chapter because there's a possibility of Young Peter on tonight's episode so even if he doesn't appear we still have him in the fic ;) but I think he will appear so double the Peter!

Also I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for the encouraging reviews! I haven't written any fanfic for a long time and this fic has motivated me to write more. I wasn't going to continue this, it was gonna be a one-shot but you lovely people gave me the motivation to write another chapter and there will be at least one more to come. Plus an idea of a Steter spy au in the works. So once again, thank you!

"Are we there yet?"

For not the first time that day Stiles thought about slapping the recently de-aged Peter. If it wasn't for the fact that it would cause Stiles more pain than it would Peter and that he was currently preoccupied driving, he probably would have punched the werewolf. This was the third time in the past twenty minutes that Peter had asked the same question just to annoy Stiles. And although it shouldn't have, it was working.

Peter had told him all the information he knew but it looked like they might need Kate since she was the one who got them into this mess. Getting her to corporate was going to be the most difficult part and Stiles was honestly doubtful they would be able to turn the two Hales back to their grumpy old selves.

He had called Scott about the situation who just said "you've got to be kidding me" and said he would talk to Deaton in the morning. Scott was housing Derek for the night and Stiles reluctantly volunteered to keep an eye on Peter. Everyone else in the Pack would kill him or he would kill them. Secretly Stiles wondered if Peter kissing him would mean he would have second thought about killing him if things went downhill. Somehow Stiles doubted the kiss meant that much.

"Will you shut up? We are like three minutes away. Don't make turn this car around." Stiles snapped. He sounded like every parent in a movie or television show when the kids in the backseat were whining.

Peter just have a tiny smile and leaned back in the seat. "Hey it was your idea to take me to your house. I would have been fine by myself," He then smirked and had a devious spark in his eyes "unless of course you're bringing me to your place to finish what we started at the loft. Maybe you want to have your wicked way with me."

This caught Stiles off guard and he became very flustered, turning a shade of red. He almost lost control of his beloved Jeep for a second. Neither of them had mentioned the kiss since it happened. It had been mostly all business after the kiss happened, sure Peter kept leering at him afterwards but Stiles could tolerate that.

"My wicked way? You think way too much of yourself. It wasn't that good of a kiss." Stiles said, letting the words spill out before really thinking. He tried to keep his heart steady but he knew those damn werewolf senses of Peter's probably just screwed him over

Peter just smiled, "You do know I can tell when you're lying."

Stiles just rolled his eyes and turned into his driveway. It was late and he hadn't had the chance to eat much of anything all day. He just wanted to go inside, fix a very late dinner, and sleep.

They got out of his Jeep and Stiles unlocked the front door his house. All the lights were off except one in the kitchen that his dad usually left on for him on the nights Stiles let him know he was coming home late so Stiles figured his dad was already asleep. Stiles immediately went for the kitchen where he scoured the refrigerator and cupboards for food. Peter sat himself at the wooden table nearby and watched Stiles. At last Stiles decided to forgo the food and settled for a soda and then looked at Peter, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Peter replied to which Stiles shrugged and sat down across from the other teen.

Peter looked at him curiously then asked, "So what did my older self do that was so bad that I can't spend the night by myself?"

Stiles had a feeling this question was coming. He was just falsely hoping that maybe Peter would never ask it. But Peter Hale might be a sadistic, manipulative, sassy, vengeful, all around asshole, but he wasn't stupid. He would know if Stiles lied so Stiles decided maybe honestly really was the best policy.

"What makes you think you did anything bad?" Stiles tried to evade the question. Keyword: tried. Peter gave him the best "You've got to be kidding me. I revel in being a little shit" look that Stile had ever seen. Stiles sighed. "All right yeah. You're the epitome of bad but I don't think I should tell everything that went down because I'm not in the mood to deal with pissed off werewolves."

"What about an abridged version?" Peter pressed. Stiles always knew that Peter seemed to be that kid that got away everything and was rarely stopped from getting what he wanted. This proved him right. However, one more look from those gorgeous blue eyes and what little resolve Stiles had disappeared.

"Okay. I don't think whatever this is," he gestured to Peter's de-aged self, "will have scary Back to the Future consequences if I tell you stuff so here's the story about how you flipped-turned my friend's life upside down."

Peter raised an eyebrow at Stiles' references but he remained silent letting Stiles finish his story. "So long story short after a brief six year stint of being in a coma you slowly healed, became an Alpha, turned my friend Scott into your wannabe beta, tried to kill me and my friends and killed several other people, we killed you, but the you manipulated my friend into starting some ritual that resurrected yourself. Now you just stick around and spout sassy remarks and sometimes useful knowledge."

Peter was silent for a moment and Stiles vaguely wondered if he rendered the man speechless for once. Finally, giving a little smirk, Peter spoke "Sounds about right."

Stiles comically put his head down on the table in defeat. He brought it up again though and looked at Peter, "At least now you know why I don't want you roaming around by yourself. Besides, if you didn't want to be here you wouldn't be." Stiles said with a smirk of his own. He felt like he finally got the upper hand in the conversation for once.

"Well you are pretty cute. If I'm going to have a babysitter it might as well be a sexy one. Peter said. His blue eyes were filled with mischief.

Stiles just rolled his eyes, ignoring then light blush that graced his cheeks. He didn't want to admit that Peter's constant flirting was getting to him. His mind kept wandering back to that kiss and how good it felt. How something that should be so wrong felt so good, Stiles would never know. This was Peter Hale. Stiles said so himself, the guy killed people and tried to kill others, Stiles himself included.

Stiles snapped himself out of his thoughts. "So tomorrow we are going to try to get you back to your regular self. For better or for worse. Probably for worse."

Peter of course did not look the least bit offended and instead said,"And who says I want to go back to being older? I happen to like being this good looking."

"This isn't up for debate. You're turning back." Stiles said sternly and then as a afterthought added, "Your older self is actually pretty good looking too." If Peter wanted to be an annoying flirt, he'd flirt back.

"Oh really?"

Instead of smacking himself for saying such a dumb thing Stiles decided to run with it. Two could play at this game. "Oh yeah. For an old guy you're pretty hot." Stiles walked over to the other side of the table near the Hale. "And I'd be lying if I said the thought of hooking up with you hadn't crossed my mind."

They were only inches apart now and Stiles wondered just how far he should take this. He didn't really want to kiss Peter. Did he?

Peter smiled, "Well now is your chance to get in my pants. And you know what? You're not lying. Your heart is beating fast but I think that's because of what is going to happen next." He leaned in closer, the distance between the two boys closing. The kiss started out soft and Peter leaned in more but then quickly pulled away.

Stiles was surprised by the way Peter pulled away. He was about to retort with some angry expletives and had a half a mind to grab some wolfesbane he had hidden for emergencies and shove it somewhere painful in Peter. He was also mad at himself allowing his walls to come down and allowing Peter to just play him like that.

But then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and everything clicked into place . Peter must have heard his father waking up, that's why he suddenly pulled away. Or at least that's what Stiles hoped.

"Stiles? That you?" John Stilinski asked.

"Yeah Dad it's me. Sorry to wake you." Stiles said as he sat back down in his seat across from

Peter.

John then came into view wearing blue sweatpants and a grey T-shirt. He looked exhausted. "Nah it's all right. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a murder lizard or something."

"We took care of the Kanima. Now there are just run of the mill psychopathic arsonists running around." Stiles replied with a tiny smile. His dad was beginning to take this whole "the supernatural actually exists" pretty well. Stiles was relieved he didn't have to lie to his dad anymore.

"What?" John asked followed by a yawn.

"Kanimas?" Peter asked full of curiosity at the same time. It was the first time John noticed there was another teenager in the room.

John stared at him, "Who are you?"

"This is-" Stiles was trying to think of a good way to explain the situation. Or at least a good lie if he had to.

However, Peter already beat him to the punch. He stood up and smiled, "Peter Hale, sir"

John just looked at his son, confused, "Isn't that the guy-?"

"Yup." Stiles nodded.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Stiles replied. Peter watched the interaction with amusement.

John nodded and gave a slight shrug. "Okay. I'm just going to go back to sleep. Don't do anything too stupid." He gave Peter one more confused look and the shook his head and headed back upstairs. Neither Stiles or Peter spoke until they couldn't hear John's steps anymore.

Stiles' stomach grumbled and he decided that maybe a midnight snack was in order. He got up and moved over to the refrigerator. "Do you have any thing against pizza bites?" He asked as he pulled a bag out of the fridge already making his decision.

Peter shook his head, "No, not at all. I mean I was hoping for a bit more for our first date but this works."

Stiles decided to ignore him and instead went to look through the cupboard for something. Peter watched with amusement and wondered what the teen was looking for now. He was surprised when Stiles turned around and threw an orange package at him. Peter's werewolf senses must have been off a bit since the package hit Peter square in the face much to Stiles' delight.

"What's this?" Peter asked.

"A pack of Reese cups." Stiles said with a smile. Peter smiled as he opened the pack and proceeded to eat the chocolate peanut butter goodies.

Stiles couldn't help but think that it was the first time he saw Peter look genuinely happy. He just didn't know what he was going to do about these feelings that were developing for Peter. He hoped he would figure it out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed. It always makes me smile and feel all great.

/

Stiles slowly woke up. He was sort of annoyed because he was in the middle of a pretty good dream-he couldn't remember what it was about but it was good. After his eyes adjusted to the sunlight that shone from his window he grabbed his phone to see what time it was. The device blinked 9:04am. This was way too early for a weekend. He also had some messages from Scott, apparently a lot happened last night but long story short Derek fought some creatures and returned to normal. No one is really sure what happened. Stiles laid his head back down and thought maybe he should go back to bed but then he realized two things: a) it smelled like bacon and b) Peter was no where to be seen.

At this thought Stiles jumped out of bed and darted towards the stairs. He ran so fast he almost stumbled down them but remained balanced.

"Graceful as ever I see." A voice greeted him once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

It was Peter. He seemed to have taken it upon himself to make breakfast. Relaxation washed over Stiles, he was having a lot of trouble reminding himself that this Peter was different then the one he knew. This Peter wasn't homicidal. He hoped.

Stile just shrugged, "I never claimed to be anything less than my charmingly awkward self." He sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Peter expertly flipped a pancake. Stiles was surprised to see the Hale could cook, everything smelled delicious. "Why are you up so early? It's a weekend."

Peter placed the pancake on a plate and smiled. "As comfortable as your floor was I couldn't sleep all too well. Besides, I've always been an early bird."

Stiles smirked. Making Peter sleep on the floor (though he was given blankets and pillows) was Stiles' way of not only keeping an eye on him but also small payback for all the trouble future him caused. He then noticed his copy of the first Harry Potter as sitting on the table. "What is this doing here? Never pegged you for a Harry Potter fan." Then again he never really thought about Peter's taste in books.

"Everyone is a Harry Potter fan." Well Stiles couldn't argue with that, the books did have enormous fan base. Peter smirked, "Like I said I couldn't sleep and I read the first two books when they came out so I was happy to see there was a third book. Not to mention several others, another reason I like this time period."

Stiles found himself smiling, if he was in Peter's situation he would be delighted too. Stiles watched Peter put the pancakes and bacon on two plates and walked over to Stiles, handing him one. Stiles took it and was pleased, this food looked great and he didn't even mind that the zombie-wolf made it. Peter took his plate and sat across Stiles and then the both proceeded eat their meal.

It wasn't until Stiles was almost finished that he spoke, "If you keep making food this good I might just keep you like this."

Peter gave one of his signature smirks that made Stiles both want to slap him and make out with him passionately. But not the latter, definitely not. Nope. Not. At. All. Right? He didn't even know anymore. Peter then spoke, "I think I would like that."

"Of course you would." Stiles rolled his eyes and took another bite of his pancake. "Honestly it doesn't sound like we know what will happen. I don't know if whatever happened to you will wear off. Derek just kind of fought some monsters and became an adult again. Plus his eyes changed back to yellow so maybe you have to redeem yourself?"

Peter laughed. It was a pretty nice sound coming from him, Stiles wished he did it more often. "If redemption is the cure than I would -start preparing to see me around in the school hallways. Derek had the Paige ordeal to seek redemption for, at the this point in my life I have nothing." He gave slight shrug and Stiles knew he was right. Even if he was lying about having no reason to be redeemed, Peter Hale and redemption just didn't go together.

"Well then what? We are stuck with teenage you?"

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Peter asked. He sounded genuinely curious and honest. Stiles into his gorgeous blue eyes almost getting lost in them but then he looked down at his plate.

He didn't know how to reply because last night he did some thinking and maybe the teenage Peter wasn't awful to keep around. This Peter wasn't the angry, hell-bent on revenge, murderous Peter he knew. As far as he knew this Peter's life hadn't been that bad. He seemed much more full of life and relaxed. Also, unlike the situation with Derek they didn't have to worry about Kate or anyone else manipulating him. Peter did the manipulating, never the other way around. But did he deserve a second chance? This was all too much for Stiles. He decided to reply as thoughtful as he could manage.

"Honestly? Probably not. It would probably make everyone's life a bit easier. Except Derek I don't know how he would react." Stiles shrugged and almost smile at the thought of sourwolf's opinion on this.

"I don't care about what Derek thinks." Peter said and Stiles knew he was telling the truth because Peter was never one to care about others' opinions of him. That's why the next sentence uttered by him cause such a shock, "I only care about what you think." He said it quietly and with a small smile. It would have sounded cheesy if anyone else said it but Peter managed to say it with such sincerity that it made Stiles' heart race faster.

He finally recovered and cleared his throat, "If you are fucking with me I won't hesitate to shove wolfesbane so far up your-"But he didn't get a chance to tell Peter just where he would put the wolfsbane because the other teen interrupted him.

"I might want to fuck you, but I'm not fucking with your emotions. I really do mean it. I like you. You are smart, fun, and good-looking. We'd be a perfect combination." Putting aside the comment about fucking Stiles felt like he was for once in his life being honest.

That's why he got up and walked over to Peter and kissed him. Unlike the other two kisses Stiles took control. He began to straddle the other teen's hips as they kissed. This was new to Stiles but he felt like he as doing it right judging by the way Peter leaned into kiss and began to use his tongue expertly. Stiles never wanted this to end. He grabbed the end of Peter's signature v-neck and continued the heated kiss.

He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. He knew it was crazy, and stupid, and he would probably end up hurt, and there was about ten thousand other reasons why he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help it. He would worry about the consequences later, for now he just wanted to enjoy this moment.

Peter pulled away and the irrational side of Stiles began to wonder if he did something wrong. "What-?"He trailed off breathlessly knowing that Peter understood what he was asking.

It wasn't until he looked into those beautiful blue eyes and saw that Peter was smirking that he relaxed. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay a teenager?"

Stiles just chuckled and said, "Well you are one Hale of a kisser..."

/

A/N: And so there's that. Is this the end? I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see what happens.


End file.
